The Apprentice
by Lilypad16
Summary: The Brother Hood of Evil has won and they are selling the Titans to thier enimies. Now they must lean how to live like criminals in oder to see each other again.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I should be updating Hive Academy, but I wanted to put another story out there. :/ So I'm writing this story, I hope it will be good and you'll like it as much as you like Hive Academy.**

It was dark, it was cold, it was depressing. Beast Boy sat in the corner of the cell, wondering how things could have gone from so good to so bad so quickly. Rats could be heard scurrying through the walls, water leaked from the ceiling dropping from the ground with a rhythmic plop, plop, plop. The darkness was like a thick blanket that hovered over his head. Beast Boy tried to get some sleep, but nightmares had plagued his dreams. He couldn't remember how long it had been, how long he'd been locked up…one week? Two? Or maybe it was only a matter of hours. There was no way to tell, not that it mattered anyways, they lost and there was no possible way things were ever going to go back to the way they were.

Everything fell apart so quickly, Robin's carefully thought out plan had cracked. One moment they were on their way home, the next everything went spinning out of control. It happened so fast. Beast Boy felt a little bit of pride in being the last Titan to be taken down, but then he felt a deep sense of guilt and disappointment. He was everyone's last hope, and he failed. Now the villains ran free, doing anything they pleased without anyone to stop them.

Being locked in a dirty, dark cell all day there wasn't much to do except think. Beast Boy often thought about what would have happened if he never answered the Doom Patrol's cry of help. What would have happened if he just ignored it? Would he be with the Titans, playing video games with Cyborg? Or would if all of this happened anyways? But one of Beast Boy's biggest questions was; What if he was a better hero? If Robin were the last Titan standing, then he surly would have won the final battle and saved everyone. Cyborg would have, Starfire, even Raven would have won. They all would have, but Beast Boy couldn't. Beast Boy didn't.

A ray of light landed onto Beast Boy's face as someone opened the door to the cells. Beast Boy quickly shut his eyes, trying to block out the light. He heard the soft clicks of high heels coming toward him. Madame Rouge, he absentmindedly thought. His eyes still not adjusted to the brightness of the light, he felt vulnerable. But the slightest of hope flickered through him; there was a chance, however small that he would be seeing his friends.

Madame Rouge bent down to Beast Boy's level. She gently grabbed he chin, forcing him to look at her. For a spit second Beast Boy thought that he saw something flicker in her eyes; compassion, understanding, pity, but it couldn't be any of those things. This is Madame Rouge; she didn't care about anything but herself. He must have imagined it. Her eyes turned cold once again as she place a cold, hard, metal thing around Beast Boy's neck. A collar. A collar that would keep his powers at bay, he wouldn't be able to turn into animal. His powers were useless, there was no escaping.

"Come, follow me," Madame Rouge said in her thick accent. She roughly grabbed Beast Boy by the arm and harshly lifted him up to his feet. They walked along time, down halls, upstairs, and through many doors. She led him with a leash attached to the collar she put around his neck. He didn't even bother trying to transform, he knew it would be pointless.

As they got closer and closer to their destination, voices could be heard talking. The people who owned the voices sounded excited, something was going to happen and had everyone thrilled. Beast Boy had a horrible sick feeling that it involved the Titans. As the last door slide open Beast Boy and Madame Rouge stepped out onto a plat form. Every villain the Titans had ever fought where at the bottom, laughing and cheering. Young heroes were stuck in frozen ice. Prizes, is what The Brian calls them. Beast Boy calls them friends. The Brian and Monsieur Mallah stood over to the right, guards stood the left, and in the middle, front and center were the rest of the Titans.

They looked just like Beast Boy felt, like crap. Their hair was sticking up in all sorts of different places. Robin's hair gel had stopped working and his hair hung in his face. They had dirt smeared across their faces, which made Beast Boy wonder if he had the same marks on his face. They looked tired and worn down. Starfire no longer had a smile on her face and Cyborg had a hard grimace on his face. Raven showed no emotion, as usual. But one thing that Beast Boy noted was that each Titan stood tall and held their head high. It gave Beast Boy hope, the Titans were not broken.

Beast Boy had expected Madame Rouge to shove him up there with the rest of the Titans, but instead she dragged him towards The Brain and Monsieur Mallah. Panic started to quickly rise inside Beast Boy, why weren't they placing him next to his friends? Trying to come up with theories, Beast Boy started to pick up his breathing pace.

Before Beast Boy could get too carried away with his theories The Brain become to speak in his monotone computer voice, "As you all know, we have captured the Teen Titans. Now as a reward I am selling the Teen Titans…"

"No!" Beast Boy shouted out and the collar gave him a nasty shock.

Monsieur Mallah growled and Madame Rouge forcefully grabbed his chin making him look her in the eye as she scolded, "You will only speak when spoken too. Understand?"

"Yes," Beast Boy mumbled and Madame Rouge let go of him.

Satisfied with Beast Boy's reprimanding the Brain continued, "These top villains will teach them how to be successful criminals and in a couple of years the Teen Titans with fight alongside us, committing horrendous crimes."

Cheers came from everyone in the room, except from the Titans. They tensed; terrible sick feels arose in their stomachs. Robin remembered back to the time he was Slade's apprentice and how ashamed he had been. Now it was happening all over again. This time the rest of his team would be living through the nightmare as well. He wanted to fight, but he knew they would never win in this situation. Robin was smart and he knew that the Titans would see each other again, but for that to happen as soon as possible they had to cooperate.

Madame Rouge came up behind Starfire and placed her hands on her shoulders, "Starfire will go to Killer Moth and his daughter Kitten."

Before Starfire could respond or argue Madame Rouge moved on to Raven, "Raven will go to Mumbo Jumbo."

Raven was emotionless as usual.

"Cyborg will go to Brother Blood and Robin will go to Slade." Madame Rouge finished and walked back to Beast Boy, grabbing him and pulling him to the front for everyone to see, "And Beast Boy will stay with us."

Before the Titans could be separated again, Robin whispered only so they could hear, "We have to cooperate and do was we're told. If they trust us, then they'll let us see each other sooner. And when we're together, we can come up with a plan. Beast Boy, you have to keep an eye on the Brother Hood of Evil and learn as many their secrets as you can. We're going to need all the information we can get if we're going to break out of this as soon as possible…"Robin was cut off when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Slade.

"Are you ready?" he asked. The last thing Robin wanted to do was go with that man, but he had to set a good example for his team so he just nodded and walked away with the guy he hated most. The four remaining Titans didn't know it then, but that would be the last time they saw their friend for a very long time.

It wasn't long before Mumbo Jumbo came for Raven, "So my dear," he said, "Say goodbye to your friends and lets get going."

"You're not going to turn me into a rabbit again are you?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow. This question put a small smile on the Titans face's, but Raven was dead serous.

"Behave and we'll see," Mumbo said leading Raven away.

Starfire was fighting back tears now. This was not how this was supposed to end, the Titans we're not to be separated in this way. And she was no certainly not supposed to go work for Killer Moth and his brat of a daughter. The tears were now starting to flow heavily and she couldn't stop it, no matter how hard she tried.

"Come on Star," Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder, "This isn't goodbye forever. We'll see each other again. Come on, be strong for Robin." Cyborg wasn't sure he believed the words he was telling her, but she seemed to be calming down and at the moment that was all that mattered.

"Oh Starfire," Kitten sang as she ran up to the alien princess, "We are going to have so much fun! I'm going to tell you all about Fang and mine's relationship and you can clean my room while we talk and it will be so much fun…" Kitten's voice got quitter and quitter as she walked away with yet another Titan. Leaving only two left.

Cyborg knew that Brother Blood would be here for him at any moment, but he didn't want to think about that. He had only minutes left with his best friend and he wanted to make them count.

"Cyborg," Beast Boy turned to him, "We will beat these guys and they will pay for what they are doing to us! We will win. We always do. I don't want to be remembered for losing, I want to be remembered for winning. And we will win."

"Agreed. But for now do what Robin told us to do and…"

"And what did Robin tell you to do Cyborg?" Brother Blood asked.

"Umm, to always be ourselves and to brush our teeth," Cyborg gave Brother Blood on of his cheesy smiles.

"Aw well you can tell me more on the way home," Brother Blood taking Cyborg away. And then there was one. The Titans were no long the Teen Titans anymore. They were slaves to the people they hated the most, forced to bow down in hopes that one day they would see each other again. But the odds were they would never see each other again. The Teen Titans were no longer the Teen Titans.

Beast Boy swallowed hard, trying to wrap his mind around everything that had just happened when Madame Rouge placed her hands gently on his shoulders as it trying to sooth him, "Come, I will show you to your new room."

**WOW! So I cried while writing this! Anybody else? I hate seeing the Titans separated. In the next chapters I will write about the titans in there new "homes" I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beast Boy **

Beast Boy's eyes swiftly scanned over all the frozen heroes. Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Bumble Bee, Argent, Mas y Menos, Hot Spot, and every other hero they dragged into this. If he could just figure out a way to unfreeze everyone, then they could all work together and finally take down the Brain. Then after the Brother Hood of Evil was defeated, they could go find the other Titans. But finding a way to unfreeze everyone was going to be hard, figuring out a way to do it without the Bother Hood of Evil seeing was going to be even harder.

As much as Beast Boy tried to keep his thoughts off of the Titans they kept drifting back. He wanted to make sure that they were okay, but he had to make it look like he didn't want anything to do with them. He had to make sure that they thought he was over the being a hero thing. And he had completely submissive when it came to following their orders. Even though Robin wasn't here anymore, Beast Boy would follow his last order that was given to him while he was a Titan. That was the key to seeing each other again. But how long it would take?

**Starfire**

Her throat burned with suppressed sobs and her eyes ached from keeping in her tears. She wanted nothing more than to breakdown and cry, but that wasn't an option. She wouldn't give that horrible Kitten the pleasure of seeing her defeated. So Starfire decided look on the bright side; she finally had someone she could go to the mall of shopping with, someone to decorate her hair with, and someone to have the slumber party with.

Killer Moth was another story, but from what Starfire could see, Kitten had all the control. She wasn't sure if that would play out in her favor or not, but she did know she couldn't in any possible way upset Kitten. One good thing about Kitten, she still had a thing for Robin, which meant that there was a chance that Starfire might get to see him. That thought gave Starfire enough hope to hold her head up just a tad bit higher.

**Cyborg**

Even Cyborg had to admit Hive Academy wasn't all that bad; if you could get over the fact that everyone wore the same thing and that they were all criminals. Cyborg wasn't at all happy about the way things have turned out, but he was going to make the best of it. He figured it could be a learning experience, besides it wasn't everyday he could get an inside look at how villains functioned.

Mostly his days were spent listening to Blood lecture his classes and sometimes if he were lucky he would be able to grade papers. All in all Cyborg thought it was pretty boring. The Brain made it sound like he would be in training night and day, but so far all he's done was listen and grade papers. But that was okay, the more he listened the more he learned and when he the time was right he would destroy them from the inside.

**Raven**

She wasn't sure how much more of Mumbo's magic tricks she could take. Card tricks, disappearing acts, illusions, and the occasional stand-up comedy where starting to really rub Raven the wrong way. Although she had to admit she was impressed that she had yet to be turned into a rabbit. It was difficult for Raven to meditate with all the noise all the time, but she was glade he ended up with the villain she did. It could have been worse; she could have ended up with Slade or Dr. Light. Ugh, just the thought of Dr. Light was enough to irritate Raven.

As Mumbo was being attacked by the pigeons he pulled out of his magic hat, Raven let her mind wander. It wasn't something she did often, but today was an exception. It had been a week sense the Titans had been separated. How everyone was doing she had no way to tell, she could only assume, only hope that they were okay.

**Robin**

It was a nightmare; his life was a complete nightmare. Slade worked him hard; up at 5:30, training from 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m., dinner at 7:00 p.m., and bed at 9:00. Slade was stricter and colder, he wasn't going to let Robin go this time; he would keep him at all cost. Slade had one advantage this time around, the Titans could not, would not, be able to help him out of this. Robin knew this too.

Robin couldn't help but wonder where things had gone wrong. He knew he shouldn't blame himself; it was a mistake anyone would have made, giving Madame Rouge the communicator while she was disguised as Hotspot, but that didn't shield the guilt. His friends were frozen as prizes for all villains to see, to mock, a reminder that they had won. Robin's best friends, his family, were separated and sold to their worst enemies. He hoped that they were better off than he was. He took pride in knowing that they could handle themselves, but he also didn't know how far they could be pushed. Robin did know that one day they will see each other again, when was anybody's guess, but when they did the villains will go down. That was a promise he made to his team and tended to keep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm not going to lie, I don't know where I'm going with this story…but I will figure something out. I have a few ideas that I could go with, so until then just keep reading and reviewing and it will get better. I promise!**

**Beast Boy**

Villains came and went throughout the day. Most Beast Boy could recognize most of them, but occasionally someone who he didn't recognize would walk through the door. He really didn't pay them much attention, they came got their orders, and left. Beast Boy ached for one of his old teammates to walk through the door, but he knew that it wouldn't happen for a long time.

Beast Boy's neck ached from the collar he was forced to wear. A leash was hooked onto him. Madame Rouge held the other end of it all the time. Sometimes she would allow Mallah to hold it when she got too busy. Mainly Madame Rouge preferred to keep Beast Boy by her side. Not only was he a reminder that she had won, he was company. He may not have enjoyed being here, but she enjoyed having him here. Not that she would tell anyone.

The Brain had moved on to bigger and better plans. Even though he enjoyed having them he wouldn't keep the young superheroes frozen forever; no that would be a waste. Some of them have such promise. When the former members of the Teen Titans where loyal to him, he would have them train the people they used to call friends. But he had to wait till all the Titans where loyal. When the rest of the heroes saw that the Titans were loyal they would lose all hope. No hope means no reason for rebellion.

**Raven**

"I am not putting on that dress," Raven snarled at Mumbo Jumbo as he held up the red sparkly dress he wanted her to wear.

He frowned, "You are my assistant. You have to look the part for the show."

"What show? The audience is just a bunch of clones of you," Raven said looking at the dress in disgust.

Mumbo had a look of defeat on his face, "We put it on for the love of magic."

"What magic?" Raven asked, "All it is are smoke and mirrors. It's all an illusion, a trick, none of it is real."

Mumbo had just about all he could take from Raven, she was bitter, she was abrasive, and she didn't believe in magic. Or at least what Mumbo considered magic. But Raven was also quit interesting to have around, she knew how to hold a conversation and wasn't afraid to tell Mumbo how things should be. All in all, she wasn't half bad.

Mumbo waved his hands in odd directions and mumbled a few words that Raven couldn't make out, and then she was splattered with confetti. Raven coughed and waved her arms around in front of herself, trying to clear her personal space of the small pieces of paper. When all the confetti had cleared she realized, to her complete horror, that she was wearing the red dress.

"This is just great," Raven mumbled, but she was careful to not upset Mumbo. He could still turn her into a cute little bunny at any moment. She decided to drop it and looked around for the dancing cards that Mumbo would need for the show. As she scanned the room for them she tried to press her emotions deep down inside her. It was something she was used to, but it didn't stop the burning sensation deep inside the pit of her stomach. Raven has spent her entire life hiding her emotions, but that didn't mean she didn't have any, she knew exactly what she was feeling. She was lonely; she missed the Titans more than she ever thought she could. It was like each Titans took a part of her when the left. She was now scattered and she wouldn't be whole again till all they Titans where together again.

As Raven sat backstage, waiting for her cue, she drummed her fingers along her thighs. They had a show twice a week, it was getting old fast. Most of her days where spent rehearsing with Mumbo, she knew the show like the back of her hand. She knew when to bring things out, when to take things back, and when she would be cut into half, but she still couldn't figure out how he did everything. "A good magician never reveals his tricks," was all Mumbo said when she asked. But Raven was determined to figure it out.

"And now," Raven could hear Mumbo talking to the audience, which was all just him in different forms, "Put your hands together for the lovely Raven."

A round of applause broke out, "Show time," Raven sighed and walked out. The bright stage lights blinded her for a few seconds before her eyes could adjust. The audience clapped louder and some even whistled. Raven resented every moment of the shows they had to put on. It was embarrassing and the magic was pathetic. And they thing that made it all worse was the fact that everyone was Mumbo. She was literally trapped in a world that just consisted of Mumbo Jumbo and her.

The show was going smoothly when Mumbo pulled out a pigeon from his hat. Raven's eyes got wide as she got an idea. She had heard Mumbo talking once, she recalled him saying something about getting a pigeon from Kill Moth. If that were true and if, by some miracle, that was the pigeon, then Raven could write a letter to Starfire. She would have to replace the pigeon of course, but that was easy to do. Mumbo wouldn't notice a different pigeon would he? Even if he did, any punishment would be worth communication with Starfire.

After the show was over an hour later, Raven quickly slipped into her room, dress still on. She rummaged through the dresser that Mumbo had bought for her. All she could find was a small note pad and a purple pen. It would have to do, she had no time to look for anything else, Mumbo would stop by shortly wondering why she had left so quickly.

Starfire,

I don't know if you will get this, but I had to try. This is a homing pigeon, which means it should be able to find you. Please write back as soon as you get this and don't let anyone see. I am okay and I want to make sure you are okay. I haven't talked to anyone else nor has anyone tried to make contact with me. Have you heard anything from anyone? I don't have time to explain everything, Mumbo is coming. I just want to make sure you're okay. Just remember we will find a way out of this.

Raven

Raven silently raced towards the stage. She had always been good at sneaking around, but the past few weeks her had put her skills to the test and realized that she was a pro. She let a small smile of triumph spread across her face as her eyes landed on the small bird in its cage. As she opened the door to the cage the bird jumped out into Raven hands. She stroked its head, trying to sooth it while she looked around for a piece of string. When she couldn't locate a piece of string in the very cluttered backstage she settled for an old hair tie. She made sure it wrapped around the bird tightly, but not too tight, and stealthy made her way back to her room.

Raven opened her bedroom window with what little power she had left. Mumbo's magic was blocking out hers, so she couldn't do much with what little power she had left, and what she could do tired her out quickly. A slight breeze blew her hair back out of her face. The only light in the dark sky were a few stars and half of the moon. She gently tossed the bird in the air, letting it know it was okay to fly away. As she watched the bird get smaller and smaller in the night sky she felt something she had only felt once in her life before; hope.

**Robin**

Robin sat on top of the roof of the museum waiting for Slade to give him the order. He didn't know why he was here. Slade gave him the coordinates and told him to wait for further instructions and that was what he was doing. Occasionally Robin would send small glances over to Titans Tower, or what used to be Titans Tower, now it was just an empty shell of the past.

Robin doesn't know why Slade insisting on staying in Jump City, he could accomplish so much more in another city, yet he wanted to stay. Robin figured it was Slade's way of reminding him that he had won. He knew every time Robin would look upon Titans Tower it was a stab in the heart for Robin and he wanted to keep it that way.

The Tower was a mockery of the Teen Titans memory. The tower itself wasn't in the best condition, for nobody had taken care of it while the Titans were gone. That was the thing that had hurt Robin the most. Did nobody care enough for the Teen Titans to keep their home from crumbling to the ground? When the news that the Teen Titans had been destroyed people started to place flowers and teddy bears on the small island. Five small, whited crossed stood proudly on top of Titans Tower.

Robin wanted to run out and scream at the top of his lungs that the Titans weren't dead. He wanted to tell everyone that they were being held against their will. But then again, what was better; having everyone believe that they were dead or have everyone know that they had finally lost? What was better for the citizens of Jump City to feel, sadness or disappointment. On different days Robin had different answers.

Crime ran ramped though out the city, villains had immigrated from all over when they heard that the city's great heroes had been destroyed. The police were at their end, they called in as much help as possible, and the city was nowhere near safe. It was only a matter of time before another team of superheroes moved in.

"Robin," Slade's voice could be heard through the small communicator, "It should be clear. I want you to go down and retrieve a diamond."

"Yes, Master," I said and hopped through a window. I sprayed air freshener all around in the room and it revealed all the red security lines. I looked across the room and saw that the alarm pad was on the other side. As I looked even closer I realized there was a window that I could of easily went through and avoided this situation all together.

I did a series of flips that got me through most of the lines, but one my last flip I landed wrong, twisting my ankle the wrong way. And to make things even worse I stepped onto the last red lines, causing sirens to scream out. It would only be a matter of minutes before the police arrive.

"Robin, get out of there now. They can't see you. If they see you then they will realize that the Titans aren't dead. I don't want that out just yet," Slade told Robin in a deadly voice. Robin wasn't about to argue, he slowly got up and limped out the back door, not caring how many red lines he passed through.

When Robin arrived back at the lair Slade was quick to meet Robin. He was furious at Robin, not only did Robin get hurt on the mission; he failed to get the diamond, and made countless stupid mistakes. Robin was beat that night for over two hours. By the time Slade was done he was completely covered in purple bruises and was unconscious. Slade picked him up and placed him in his bed. They would try again tomorrow.

**Starfire **

Starifre was tossing and turning in her bed. This was the third night in a row that she couldn't sleep. She was exhausted from hearing about Kitten's problems, which were mainly centered around her boyfriend Fang and her father. Starfire's job was to be Kitten's friend. That was all they asked from her. Starfire was aloud her own room, it was sanctuary from Kitten. Starfire was still trying to decide on how she felt about Kitten.

Starfire didn't feel at all like a prisoner, but she did feel lonely. She missed the Titans, of course, and the more she longed for them, the more miserable she felt. She knew that making contact wasn't possible, but if there was just some way to know if they were okay. Starfire had often found herself eavesdropping on Killer Moth when he was on one of his business calls, hoping to hear something about one of her friends.

Starfire's eyes filled with tears as she remembered all the good times she had with the Titans. She was still trying to figure out how things had gotten so bad, how things ended up like this. But there was no way that this was going to be the rest of her life right? Her friends had to think of a way out this, she had to believe that things will get better. But each day Starfire's hope got dimmer and dimmer.

A soft thud and chirping sound at her window brought Starfire out of her thoughts. She hesantly walked over to the window, her hand glowing green with a star bolt ready to be fired. Slowly she opened up the window and a little bird flew in. Star giggled and ran her index finger along the bird's head. He was soft, the bird perched it's self onto her other finger and Starfire saw the note wrapped around its leg.

Starfire's smile got bigger and wider with each word she read. How clever Raven was to think of something like this. She couldn't wait to write Raven back, she had missed her so much. Star had so much to tell her, to ask her. Starfire floated though the hall and down the stairs. She was grateful that she could fly; it was so much easier than trying to avoid squeaky steps.

Starfire floated into the kitchen, but quickly retreated when she saw Killer Moth sitting the living room watching the news. A blond haired girl was sobbing to the camera about how she missed the Titans so much. This caught Starfires attention and she dreaded to get closer to the tv so she could read the words that moved at the bottom.

A news reporter stood in front of Titans Tower, the small island was covered in flowers and stuffed bears and pictures of each of the Titans. The reported continued to talk as the tv showed a picture of the roof of Titans Tower. Small, white crosses stood in a V shape at the top. "The Teen Titans," the reporter said, "Are dead. They went down fighting the Bother Hood of Evil and didn't make it out. As the entire city morns their death, hundreds of citizens are releasing lanterns at midnight to honor the young heroes," The reporter had tears running down her eyes now, smearing her make-up, "In just a few moments these lanterns will be released. Stay tuned and see it here."

Starfire couldn't believe it; she glanced quickly at Kill Moth and was relieved when she saw that he was sound asleep. The clock read 11:57 p.m. Starfire decided to write the letter on the table so she could watch the lanterns. How could the entire city think they were dead? This just wasn't right. Starfire wondered how many of the Titans were watching this right now. How did they feel about this?

Raven,

I don't know if you have heard or not, but the whole world thinks we are dead! How could this have happened? What will we do? I am glad to know that you are okay, know that I am also okay. I have not heard from any of the others and I am so glad to hear from you. I miss you and I hope to see you soon. You are right we will get out of this. I case something happens and we cannot write anymore, know that you are one of my best friends and I miss you dearly.

Starfire

As the clock stroked midnight, Starfire snapped her head up to the tv and watch as hundreds of lanterns light up the night sky. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And to her it wasn't a sign that they Titans were dead, it was a gesture that showed just how much the Titans were loved and missed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cyborg**

When Cyborg first met the Titans he will admit he was reluctant to join their group. They were all misfits that just wanted to belong somewhere. But despite their differences it wasn't long before they all clicked and became best friends. Fighting crime and keeping their home safe. That's why we were all brought together. Something bigger brought them together, but it wasn't long before the universe didn't want the Titans to exist anymore.

Cyborg tried to see on the brighter side of things, he really did. He gets to see how villains are trained; this could become really handy in the future. The trick to surviving Hive Academy and being Brother Blood's apprentice was pretending that he enjoyed it. The more they trusted you, the more freedom they gave you. And Cyborg was really playing the "good apprentice" card.

As much as Cyborg hated to admit it he and Brother Blood had a lot I common. They both enjoyed technology and learning. This common ground actually made it easy for them to get along.

Cyborg tried to keep his head clear from the Titans. Every time he thought of them I brought a lump in his throat that he couldn't get rid of. He knew deep down that it would be years before you got to see any of them again.

He didn't worry about Starfire too much or Raven or that matter. They could handle themselves; even though they would they couldn't stand the villains they were matched too. It always made him smile when he thought of Starfire and Kitten together. He know Star hated her, but Star now finally had someone like her; a girly girl that is. And poor Raven stuck with Mumbo Jumbo. Cyborg had to wonder just how many times she had been turned into a rabbit.

Cyborg worried about Robin the most. There was no telling what Slade was doing to him. Robin was strong, really strong, but Cyborg still wondered how much Robin could take before he broke and completely turned into Slade's apprentice. If Robin were to fully become a villain like Slade, if Slade ever breaks him, there would be no getting Robin back. And he would truly become the Titan's arch nemesis. Cyborg just hoped that they would reach Robin before that happened.

Beast Boy is Cyborg's best friend and he took some comfort in knowing that he was with the Brother Hood of Evil. If he behaved himself then there was no reason for him to be punished. The Brother Hood was fair in that way. Besides, they needed him. Their plan is to turn us bad and then unfreeze the rest of the heroes and we teach them to be bad. But Cyborg still worried, trouble had a way of finding BB.

"Now, Cyborg," Brother Blood's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "When you are building at Karteonistion what is the first thing you should do?"

"Uh," Cyborg muttered. He knew this, he really did. "Make sure all your measurements are correct?"

"After that."

"Umm, oh, you place the trills around the engine." Cyborg was pretty proud of himself, Six months ago he wouldn't have even have known what a karteonistion was and now he knows how to put one together.

"Good," Brother Blood commended and then moved on t the next question, "If you were faced with a dialector and didn't have the right chemicals to shut it off, how else might you deactivate the bomb?"

"By pouring glue into in the engine," Cyborg was unsure of his answer, but it had to be right. To his calculations the glue would stop the engine from working when it hardened because glue had a chemical called Arteno, which was critical for slowing down machines. Yes Cyborg was right.

"Interesting solution, Cyborg, I myself wouldn't have thought of that on my own, Brother Blood said.

Cyborg smirked and thought, "That's why one day I'm going to beat you in a fight and take back my own life."

Before Blood could ask another question the bell rang. Cyborg's classes were from seven to noon every day and after his classes he was sent to either teach a class or work out. Most days it was work out, but not today. He would be teaching a class on weapon safety. Who knew that villains cared about safety.

When Cyborg entered the classroom all the students greeted him. Everybody here knew the story about how the Titans had lost and how Cyborg was no working for Brother Blood. Even though everyone knew the story, nobody ever brought it up in front of Cyborg. He was one robot they knew not to tick off.

**Beast Boy**

Beast Boy walked past frozen Speedy every day as he made the way from his bedroom to the main lair. It made his stomach cringe every time, but he had got better at hiding it. He was tired of Madame Rouge making fun of his emotions, so he just kept them inside like Raven had done.

Out of all the Titans Beast Boy missed Raven the most. He couldn't tell you why, she was always so mean to him and never showed any emotion, something that Beast Boy was not fond of. But yet it felt like something was missing from him. She was his ying to his yang. They were opposites. That was the biggest reason why they worked.

He also missed Cyborg. He didn't think he could miss fight over tofu so much or getting beat at video games. Beat Boy wished he could tell each and every one of his friends that he missed them and would give anything to see them just one last time. He had hope though, he would see them again, all of them. He just had to be patient and wait.

By sitting in the lair all day next to the Brother Hood of Evil, he was figured out what their next move was. They were going to scope out the world and find every young superhero that they had missed the first time around. Then they would give them the option to either become a villain and join them, or get frozen.

There has only been five hero's brought in so far and only two of the five had chosen to join the Brother Hood. Even though it hurt him to see heroes joining the dark side, he doesn't blame them, who would want to be a hero popsicle forever?

Beast Boy wasn't allowed out of the lair, at least not alone. Someone always had to be with him, even though there was no way he could get escape. This place was crawling with villains and each criminal took it as their responsibility to make sure he stayed where he was supposed to.

They, the villains, always glared at him as they walked past him to get their new orders from the Brain. It was amazing at how well the Brain had brainwashed them. They really thought that the Brain was going to share his success with them. They were so wrong, the Brain only used them, and once they were no use to him anymore he would throw them away. Life was just a great big chess game to the Brain, a game that he was winning.

Beast Boy tried to come up with ways that he could communicate with his team, but there was no way, not with him being watched 24/7. It made him angry and sad that he wouldn't be able to talk to them. He knew he would never be able to talk to Robin; he was too hard to get too with Slade. But Raven and Star and possibly even Cyborg he would be able to talk too. If he could just find a way that he could secretly communicate with them, they could come up with a plan.

"What is wrong?" Madame Rouge asked with her thick accented voice.

"Nothing," Beast Boy said.

"It is not "nothing" that is bothering you. You are awfully quiet today," She didn't even look up from her paper work as she said this.

She was right, Beast Boy tried to have at least few conversations with people throughout the day, even though nobody really wanted to talk to him. But today has been different; he hasn't uttered a single word.

He could have lied, but he didn't instead he just looked at the ground and muttered, "I miss my friends."

"I see," Madame Rouge said, finally looking up from her paper work. "Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about that, so get any silly ideas out of your head and smile."

Beast Boy did as he was told, because if he didn't there could be consequences. Even though he was smiling on the outside, he was crying on the inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Raven**

Raven considered herself smart. She has understood from an early age that life wasn't fair. Life was going to chuck lemons at you whether you were prepared to catch them or not. That stupid saying "When life gives you lemon, make lemonade," has been stuck in Raven's mind for the last couple of days. That saying really didn't make much sense. First if one was to make this so called lemonade, then they would need water and sugar. When all life was handing out is lemons, making lemonade was near impossible.

Curling up on the window seat in her bedroom, Raven awaited the letter from Starfire. It had been three days since she had sent her letter with the pigeon she and Starfire had named Hope. The little grey pigeon had become their only way of communication. Even Raven had to admit she had become fond of the little bird. She would forever be grateful for her; the little bird named Hope was the one thing that gave Raven hope.

Raven was silently drifting off to sleep when she heard a soft thud at her window. Startled she jerked awake. She smiled to herself when she saw Hope hopped around on one foot. She wasn't the brightest bird in the nest. A warm summer breeze blew Raven's hair away from her face as she opened the window for Hope. Raven's long, slim, pale fingers untied the note from Hope's foot. Hope started to tweet and Raven gently raised her index finger to her mouth, quieting the small bird.

_**Raven,**_

_**I don't know how much more of this I can take. I am breaking. I can feel it. We need to escape and soon. I have come up with a plan. In two days' time, on Tuesday, I will run away at midnight. You should do the same. There is a lair in in Reno, Nevada. Robin once told me about one night. It's a safe house, if something like this were to ever happen. There is a café called Donald's doughnuts. I will wait there from 8:00 a.m. to 10:00 a.m. if you are not there in that time period I will leave and assume that you couldn't get away. Please come, Raven. I need you, the Titans need you.**_

_**Starfire.**_

Raven reread the note over and over five times, trying to comprehend what she was reading. It wasn't like Starfire to come up with elaborate plans like this. Part of her wondered if this was a trap. Killer Moth and Kitten could have easily found out about Hope and set something like this up. But what if it wasn't a trap and Starfire really was planning on leaving? Something still didn't seem right though, why wouldn't Robin tell the rest of them about the secret hideout? If this was a trap, then she would be in serious trouble. But if it wasn't and Starfire was really going to do this then, if Raven didn't follow her, she would lose the one friend she had communications with. And that wasn't something that Raven was willing to lose.

**Robin**

Robin hasn't been sleeping and this worried Slade. For some reason Robin hasn't been able to get to sleep and stay asleep. In result of this, he always had dark purple circles under his eyes and his eye balls were always blood shot. He wasn't preforming at his best and that had caused a lot of problems with Slade.

In the beginning, Slade was almost positive that Robin has been depriving himself of sleep, but as time wore on it was clear that Robin had no control over his sleeping habits. Slade knew why Robin wasn't sleeping; he was worried about his friends. But it was his friends that should be worried about him.

Robin tossed and turned in his extremely uncomfortable bed. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, because he was; it was just that if he slept he would see them. He would see his friends laughing and living a life of their own. And Robin didn't want to be reminded of the life they lost, it hurt too much.

Robin was ashamed to admit that he hadn't even tried to think of a way out of this situation. As much as he wanted it to end, he couldn't come up with the strength to even put forth a little effort. His days were long with little resting time and his nights were long with little sleep. He just didn't have the energy.

**Starfire**

Starfire pretended to go to sleep that night. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair, making a show for Kitten and Killer Moth so they wouldn't suspect anything. She sent Hope to Raven with the letter three days ago. If her calculations were correct then she should have made it to Raven by tonight. If everything goes according to plan, then she should be able to see Raven in less than twenty four hours.

When the sound of kitten softly snoring filled the room, Starfire quietly rolled out of her bed. She floated over to Kitten's purse and gabbed out all the cash, which was only about fifty dollars. She hoped that it would be enough as she shoved the money into the pocket on her skirt.

She floated over to Killer Moth's room and peaked in, he was asleep. She gently closed and door and made her way down the stairs. When she got to the door she hesitated; what if she got caught? It was a question that whirled around in her head for days, but it was a fear that she needed to conquer. She pushed the horrible thoughts out of her head and opened the door. She flew as fast as she could as she made her way to Reno.

**Raven**

Raven wrapped her blue cloak around herself. All she had to do was open the window and fly out. But something was stopping her; it was the questions that kept popping up in her head. What if this was a trap? What if she gets caught? What if she never sees any of her friends again?

Fear that is what it was, fear. But Raven learned long ago that fear cannot rule your life. She opened the window and a rush of adrenaline pulsed through her as she flew out the window into the dark night.

**Beast Boy**

The bed was comfy and the last thing Beast Boy wanted or expected was for Madame Rouge to come barging in and demanding where they were. Beast Boy sat up slowly, blinking away sleep from his eyes, and confusion disfigured his face. He looked up to see Madame Rouge standing in front of him with her arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor impenitently. She was pissed.

"What?" he asked.

"The girls, they are missing. They escaped sometime in the night. Where are they?" Madame Rouge growled, upset that she had to explain.

Beast Boy shot back defensively, "How should I know? I haven't talked to them since we were separated."

Madame Rouge knew he was right and that she really couldn't punish him for anything. It was only a matter of time before one of them figured out a way to escape. She just wasn't expecting it to be this soon and to have two of them escape at the same time. They obviously had been communicating somehow.

"Go back to sleep," she commanded Beast Boy and walked out.

**Robin**

Robin was drifting of to sleep when Slade came in, he was calm, but he was angry. Robin thought back to his day and tried to figure out what he had done to make him mad, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"I thought long and hard about whether or not I should tell you this," Slade said as he held his hands behind his back. "But I decided that you are mature enough to handle it. The girls, Raven and Starfire have escaped."

This caught Robin's attention. He sat straight up and looked and gave Slade his entire attention.

"You should know when the girls are found, and they will be found, they will be shot and killed. The Brain has no use of patience for those who not listen. Keep this in mind if you ever try to run. I will not save you."

**Cyborg**

Cyborg knew about Raven and Starfire, news travels fast in a school, and they were all the rage. He had to admit he was proud of them, figuring out a way to communicate and develop a plan to escape was smart. He knew Raven could pull it off, but he had some doubts about Starfire.

Brother Blood was not happy about this turn of events. He wouldn't admit it, but he knew he had given Cyborg too much power too soon and there was no way of telling if he had figured out a way to talk to the other Titans. He had to fix the problem he had created.

Cyborg was now forced to spend most of the day in a small 8 ft by 10 ft cell and was only allowed to leave it for bathroom breaks and one hour of exercise. Blood didn't want to do this to Cyborg, he thought of Cyborg as a son after all, but he didn't want to risk Cyborg getting away. He had to take certain measures to assure it would never happen.


End file.
